Every action got a reaction
by PrudenceLovesBooks
Summary: Nachdem Gideon den dummsten Fehler begangen hat, flieht gwenny nach Phönix. Dort findet sie bei Rénee Unterschlupf(jetzt lass uns mal so machen als ob si noch in Phönix wohnt), eine gute alte Freundin von Grace. Bella, Rénee' s verheiratete Tochter, kommt für 2 Wochen zu Besuch und trifft ihre Sandkastenfreundin verheult in ihrem Bett. Die Cullen's tun alles um sie aufzumuntern.
1. Chapter 1

Ich knallte meine Zimmertür zu und schloss sie ab. Während ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, fummelte ich an meiner Balkontür. Ich bekam sie schließlich auf. Ich rannte nach draußen und ich stütze mich am Geländer. Die Scene die sich vor meinen Augen abgespielt hatte wiederholte sich ohne Pause. Gideon, Charlotte, Kuss, Wand... Es waren die einzigen Wörter die ich geaade sagen konnte. Ich schnappte nach Luft. Ich kämpfte mit der Trauer die mich füllte. Ich kämpfte und meine Eiskalte Seite siegte. Doch eine einzige Träne rannte mir meine Wange hinunter. Mir entfuhr ein Schlutzer. Was?! Was Hatte ich Falsch gemacht?! Warum hatte er mich betrogen?!

Mein Mund öffnete sich von allein und Töne entfuhren mir.

Ich sang und sang bis ich heiser wurde. Erst nachdem ich mein Lied beendet hatte bemerkte ich laute Schritte von der anderen Seite meiner Tür hallen.

„Gwenny! Mach SOFORT diese Tür auf!" schrie der Mann der mein Herz gebrochen hatte.

Ich fing an zu weinen. Langsam bewegte ich mich zu meiner Tür und flüsterte:

„Nein Gideon. Es ist zu spät." ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen bewegte ich mich zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Gideon schrie wütend auf während ich meine Sachen so schnell wie möglich in einem Rucksack schmiss. Auch den Chronografen. Ich brauchte nicht weniger als 3 Minuten. Dann holte ich meine Handy hervor. In Rekordgeschwindigkeit tippte ich Leslie' s Nummer ein. Hinter mir fing Gideon an auf meine Tür zu treten.

„Ja?" fragte Leslie nach 2 piepen.

„Leslie, buch mir einen Flug nach Phönix. Ich kann hier nicht mehr bleiben." sagte ich verzweifelt.

„Was ist passiert?!" ertönte Die verwirrte Stimme meiner besten Freundin von anderem Ende der Leitung.

„ Gideon, Charlotte, Kuss, Wand" sagte ich. Ich fing haltlos an zu weinen.

„Oh mein Gott! Dieser_!ICH WERD IHN UMBRINGEN" schrie sie Wutverbrand im Hörer. Ich würde ihr dafür immer dankbar sein

„Bitte!" bat ich ich sie bevor meine Stimme nachgab. Stille. Ich hörte ein paar Schlutzer.

„Okay... Du muss in 30 Minuten am Flughafen sein.. Dein Flug geht in ein und halb Stunden "

„Danke!" flüsterte ich bevor ich auflag. Ich rannte zu meinem Balkon und Schmiss mein Rucksack raus. Ich drehte mich nochmal um, um das Zimmer zu betrachten das ich nie wieder betreten wollte.

Ich lief zu meinem Schreibtisch und holte mein Pass aus der Schublade. Ich nahm noch mein Sparbuch und ich lief wieder zum Balkon. Die Tür gab nach. Gideon rannte rein und stockte als er mich sah. Über seinem Gesicht flossen Tränen. Er weinte? Warum? Er liebte mich nicht mal.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte er mich während er auf mich zulief.

„Das sollte nicht dein Problem sein.." gab ich wütend zurück.

„Es tut mir leid gwenny!" sagte er. Er war bei mir angekommen.

„Ja... mir auch!" erwiderte ich traurig. Ich drahte mich um und sprang aus meinem Fenster. Gideon schrie, doch ich war bei weitem mehr Athletisch als ich aussah. Ich landete auf meine Füße und ich rannte schwer Atmend zu meinem Fahrrad. Ich hob meinen Rucksack auf und warf ihn mir über den Rücken. Ich setzte mich auf meinem Fahrrad und ich fuhr los.

„GWWEEEEENYYYYYY!" schrie der Mann der mich betrogen hatte, den ich aber immer noch liebte. Ich ignorierte ihn. Ich fühlte mich leer. Nur leer. So leer wie ein schwarzes Loch.

Ich kam schwitzend am Flughafen an und ich schmiss mein Fahrrad in einer Ecke. Er war mir total egal. Ich sah Leslie die auf mich wartete. Ich rannte auf sie zu und sie fiel mir um meinen Hals.

„Es tut mir Leid! Alles wird wieder gut!" flüsterte sie mir beruhigend im Ohr.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss hier Weg. Ich kann nicht mehr!" sagte ich hysterisch.

Leslie weinte während sie mir meinen Flugticket in der Hand drückte.

„Ich muss gehen..." stellte ich fest als ich gemecker hörte. Er war mir gefolgt. Meine BF drückte mir einen Kuss in den Haaren und sie schubste mich zum Schalter. Ich gab meinen Koffer ab. Die Stewardess sah mich mitleidig an. Anscheinend wusste sie was ich gerade durchmachte. Ich lächelte sie dankbar an. Sie lächelte freundlich zurück. Ich lief in die Richtung meiner Maschine.

„GWENN!" schrie ein Mann den ich nur allzu gut kannte. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte. Er rannte mir hinterher. Ich kam an der Security an, und gab einem schwarz gekleideten Mann Die Silberne Kette die mir Gideon zum 17 Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Schnell sagte ich ihm wem sie den Schmuckstück geben müsst und ich verschwand. Nicht ohne mich umzudrehen und Gideon mein zutiefst verletztes Gesicht zu zeigen. Als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah stockte er und er fiel auf die Knie. Ich sah noch zu Leslie die sich vor Kummer schüttelte und ich lächelte sie schwach an. Ich formte ein stummes „tut mir leid" mit meinem Lippen und ich stieg in meinen Flieger.

Nachdem Gideon den dummsten Fehler begangen hat, flieht gwenny nach Phönix.

Dort findet sie bei Rénee Unterschlupf, eine gute alte Freundin von Grace.

Bella, Rénee' s verheiratete Tochter, kommt für 2 Wochen zu Besuch und trifft ihre Sandkastenfreundin verheult in ihrem Bett. Die Cullen's tun alles um sie aufzumuntern.

Doch gwenny wird opfer eines schlimmen Autounfalls. Der verzweifelte Carlisle(der nichts über gwennys Unsterblichkeit weiß) versucht sie wieder zu beleben. Mir einem sehr starken Mittel. Alle erfahren von dem Unfall. Sogar die, die es gar nicht sollten. Solche wie Gideon... Währenddessen wird Gwendolyn Sherpherd zu Gwendolyn Cullen.

Wie wird dieser Drama enden? Was wird aus Gideon? Was wird passieren?


	2. Chapter 2

Etwas rüttelte unsanft auf meine Schulter. Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge und öffnete genervt die Augen. Ich sah direkt in 2 eisblaue Augen.

„Miss, wir landen bald im Hauptflughafen von Phönix. Machen sie sich bitte bereit für die Landung. Und schnallen sie bitte ihren Sicherheitsgurt wieder an." informierte mich eine Stewardess.

„Danke..." murmelte ich leise. Die Angesprochene drehte sich auf ihrem Absatz um und informierte die anderen schlafenden Reisenden. Eine etwas ältere Dame beobachtete mich von der Seite.

Ich drehte mich zu dieser um und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Sie sind traurig."stellte sie fest. Überrascht weiteten sich meine Augen.

„Woher..?" fing ich an, doch die Dame unterbrach mich.

„Deine Aura." sagte sie mit einem besorgten Unterton. Ich versuchte mit den kommenden Tränen zu kämpfen.

„Sie ist ganz schwarz."flüsterte sie mir zu. Mir kamen endgültig die Tränen. Ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu heulen. Die Frau legte mir ihren rechten Arm um die Schulter und sie streichelte mir beruhigend über den Rücken. Langsam beruhigte ich mich.

„Danke..." gab ich kleinlaut von mir.

„Keine Ursache. Ich weiß was du fühlst." erwiderte sie traurig.

Unsere Landung hätte besser sein können. Schlecht gelaunt eilten die Leute durch die Gegend, während ich mich im Schneckentempo fortbewegte.

„Passen sie doch auf!" machte mich ein großer Mann von der Seite an als er mich anrempelte.

„tut mir leid..." sagte ich und sah ihm für eine Sekunde in die Augen. Als er mein Blick auffing, zuckte er zusammen und sah mich besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?" fragte er mich Vorsichtig. Sah es man mir so deutlich an, das ich nur noch vom Erdboden verschluckt werden wollte? Anscheinend schon...

„Muss ja ne..."

Ich lief an ihm vorbei und ging zum Gepäckband. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich mein Rucksack gefunden hatte. Ich trat, nachdem ich mir einen Weg durch die Menge gemacht hatte, aus dem großen modernen Gebäude und versuchte mich wieder an den Straßennamen von Rénee zu erinnern.

Rénee war eine gute Freundin von Grace und sie hatte mir klar genug gemacht das ich immer bei ihr Willkommen sei. Ich schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung.

~ Flashback ~

_Rénee bückte sich und faste mich an den beiden Schultern._

_„Du bist immer, immer, immer, IMMER bei und Willkommen! Okay?!" sagte sie während sie mich leicht schüttelte. Vergnügt lachte ich auf._

_„Ja, Tante Rénee!" hatte ich fröhlich gerufen. Dann war Bella auf mich zugekommen und hatte mich von hinten umarmt._

_„wir werden euch ganz dolle vermissen!" hatte sie gemeint. Dann hatte mich Mum( in diesem Fall Grace) an der Hand genommen und ich war ich traurig hinterher gelaufen. Sie hatt eein Taxi gerufen und ich war eingestiegen. Ich drehte den Fenster hinunter da ich noch winken wollte und diesen seltsamen 'Auto Geruch' nicht ertragen konnte._

_„TSCHÜSS!" riefen wie beide noch während wir wegfuhren._

_„TSCHÜSS!" antworteten die Beiden gleichzeitig. Dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus. Ich grinste in mich hinein und Grace lächelte leicht. Wir fuhren an einem Schild vorbei. Auf diesem stand: Oliver street ( hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht XD)_

~ Flashback Ende ~

Ach ja! Genau! Oliver Street! da wollte ich hin! Schnell stellte ich mich am Straßenrand und wartete geduldig auf einem Taxi. Nach ein Paar Minuten Bremste einer vor mir und ich stieg ein.

„Zur Oliver street 75 bitte" sagte ich und ich lehnte mich in meinem Sitz zurück.

Ich ignorierte den Fahrer während der ganzen Fahrt da ich kein Bock auf einem Smalltalk hatte.

Es reicht mir schon ,dass er mir durch seinen Spiegel besorgte Blicke zuwarf. Ich konnte es ihm nicht Übel nehmen. Ich war mir 100% sicher das ich schrecklich müde und traurig aussah.

Der Fahrer parkte vor einem gemütlichen Haus. Ich bezahlte und ich stieg aus. Ja dass war es.

Es war das Haus von Rénee Swan. Warum würde sonst Swan an dem Briefkasten stehen?

Ich schmiss mir meinen Rucksack über die Schulter und lief eilig zur Tür. Ich hörte wie der Taxi hinter mir wegfuhr. Ich atmete auf und klingelte. Ich hoffte insgeheim das sie da war. Sonst wüsste ich nicht wohin. Ich kannte ihre Vorliebe fürs Reisen. Ich hörte ein stolpern, dann ein lautes Krachen. Ein lauter Fluch folgte, dann ein männliches vergnügtes Lachen. Dann hörte ich eine Frau lachen. Das konnte nur Rénee sein. Ich hatte Recht. Sie öffnete mir strahlend die Tür.

Ihr lächeln erstarb als sie mich sah. Sie schrie auf und fiel mir um den Hals.

„WAS ist mit dir passiert?!" fragte sie extrem besorgt. Ich sah ihr in den Augen und sie brach in Tränen aus. Ich folgte. Jetzt lies ich alles los was sich in einem Tag in mir gestaut hatte. Meine Sicht verschwamm. Ich hörte ein Schrei und dann nichts mehr. Ich sank in das schreckliche Land der Ohnmacht.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich hörte ein empörtes Schnaufen. Müde blinzelte ich und rappelte mich auf. Ich nahm noch einen erfreuten Seufzer war. Ich drehte mich um und sah in das Glückliche und besorgte Gesicht von Rénee. Nur sie konnte so was schaffen. Versuch du mal gleichzeitig glücklich und besorgt auszusehen. Naja.. ich schweife ab...

„Gut das du wieder wach bist! Wir waren schon besorgt!" rief sie erleichtert. Erneut fiel sie mir um den Hals.

„Aber was ist mir die passiert?" fragte sie ernst.

„Darf ich erst mal einziehen? Ich will ja nicht drängen, aber ich möchte mir etwas luftiges anziehen." sagte ich. Und es stimmte. Phönix war verdammt heiß und die Leute rannten hier in Sommerkleidung durch die Gegend. Rén's Augen weiteten sich und sie ließ mich los.

„Natürlich. Soll ich Grace anrufen und ihr sagen das du da bist?" fragte sie mich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich zu Schlitzen als ich aufstöhnte.

„Bloß nicht!" rief ich aufgebracht.

„Warum?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Niemand weiß das ich HIER bin. Und das soll auch keiner. Aber ich werde es dir gleich alles von Anfang an erzählen." sie gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Ich stand auf und sie nahm meine Hand.

„Komm, du wirst in Bella's alten Zimmer schlafen!" sagte sie lächelnd.

„Apropos! Wo ist sie?" sagte ich. Mein Blick schweifte durch die Treppe, die wir gerade hochstiegen, doch ich fand meine Sandkastenfreundin nicht.

„Sie wohnt nicht mehr hier." sagte Rénee lächelnd.

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Sie ist verheiratet. Und sie wohnt ganz natürlich bei ihrem Ehemann" gab Rén lachend vor sich.

„Das ist ja Super!" sagte ich aufgeregt. Wir kamen an einer grün gestrichenen Tür an wo ganz klein mit eleganter Schrift 'Bella' geschrieben war.

„Ja das finde ich auch. Geh und zieh dich um, ich warte draußen auf der Terrasse auf dich." Rénee schubste mich in dem Zimmer hinein. Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte wurde die Tür auch schon zugeknallt und ich wurde ganz alleine mit meinem Rucksack in einem 'fremden' Zimmer gelassen.

Ich packte meine Sachen aus und legte sie in dem Schrank. Ich fischte mir eine dunkelblaue Hotpants und ein ein graues Top aus meinen Sachen. Ich zog mich schnell an und polterte die Treppe hinunter. Ich fand meine Gastgeberin auf der sonnigen Terrasse und ich setzte mich auf der einzigen freien Liege. Rénee setzte sich auf und betrachtete mich nachdenklich.

Plötzlich fing ich an zu erzählen. Ich sagte alles auf was bis jetzt passiert war. Absolut alles. Auch mit den Zeitreisen und dem Grafen. Gideon und Charlotte ließ ich auch nicht aus.

„Oh mein Gott..." sagte Rénee den Tränen nah als ich mit meiner Erzählung zu ende war.

Ich blieb Still. Ich hatte angefangen Still zu weinen. Während ich erzählt hatte, hatte sich ihr Ehemann neben sie gesetzt und gespannt zugehört. Entsetzt kam meine Rénee auf mich zugelaufen.

Sie umarmte mich so fest das ich keine Luft mehr bekam. Aber es störte mich nicht weiter. Ich war ja unsterblich. Leise weinte sie und flüsterte mir schließlich im Ohr:

„Du bist so stark! Ich hätte da niemals ausgehalten! Gut das du hierher gekommen bist. Wir werden dich aufmuntern."versicherte sie mir beruhigend. Sie war wie mein Rettungsschwimmer in einem Meer voller Verzweiflung, Trauer, Traurigkeit und Depression. Ich krallte mich in ihrem T-Shirt ein und ich fing wieder an zu weinen. Doch diesmal fiel ich nicht in Ohnmacht. Meine Sicht verschwamm nur wegen dem Schleier der meine Tränen bildeten.

Uns so vergingen die Tage. Ich lenkte mich durch Rénee und ihr Mann Phil( er war ein toller Baseball Spieler!) ab. Ich musst zwar Schlaftabletten nehmen um überhaupt ein Auge zu zukriegen, aber ich schaffte es grade so. Manchmal wachte ich heulend auf. Wegen Albträume. Ich träumte über den Grafen und über Gideon. Der zuletzt genannte war für mich der absolute Bösewicht 2 geworden. Gerade tigerte ich durch Bella's Zimmer. Ich sehnte mich nach Leslie's Stimme, doch ich war mir sicher das ihr Handy von der Loge entgegengenommen wurde. Ich war mir absolut sicher. Es war, wie Marley so schön gesagt hatte, Glasklar. Schließlich gab ich auf. Ich konnte mit niemanden reden. Gerade jetzt. Rénee war einkaufen, Phil war trainieren und Bella war verheiratet.

Ich gab mir der Verzweiflung hin. Ich rannte auf das Bett zu, ließ mich drauf fallen und brach in Tränen aus. Ich nahm den Kissen und schrie meine ganze Trauer aus. Ich weinte zu viel. Es war nicht normal und dessen war ich mir Bewusst. Die Tür flog auf und Mein Gesicht schnellte nach vorne. Am Türammen stand Jemand denn ich nur allzu gut kannte. Ihr Engel ähnliches Gesicht musterte mich besorgt an. Ich sprang auf und rannte auf Bella zu. Ich traf so hart auf sie zusammen das sie auf dem Boden landete. Ich weinte umso mehr. Ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Bella schien auch den Tränen nah. Sie umarmte mich ganz fest und ich weinte, weinte und weinte.

„Psssstt.. Alles wird gut" redete sie auf mich ein. Sie nahm mein verheultes Gesicht in den Händen.

„Nichts wird gut!" schrie ich sie an. Ich wollte nicht. Ich bemerkte wie mich 8 schönen Personen beobachteten. Das wurde mir einfach alles zu viel. Ich beschloss wieder Ohnmächtig zu werden.

Ein beruhigendes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. Doch ich ließ es nicht zu. Wie könnte ich mich jetzt beruhigen?! Ich starrte die Leute wütend an. Warum ? Ich weiß es nicht. Mir war einfach danach. Meine Sicht verschwamm. Ich fühlte den kühlen harten Boden unter mich liegen.

„Gideon..." flüsterte ich bevor ich erneut in der Ohnmacht fiel. Ich sah als letztes Gideon' s Gesicht vor mir schweben. Eine letzte Träne rannte meine Wange hinunter. Dann sah ich nichts mehr.

Ich wachte auf. Ich hörte Stimmen. Ich legte mich schlafend. Das konnte ich schon immer gut.

„Ich konnte sie nicht beruhigen. Sie ist zu traurig und verzweifelt. Ihre Seele leidet. Sie kriegt keine Ruhe." sagte eine angenehme männliche Stimme.

„Und sie war extrem wütend." fügte eine andere männliche Stimme hinzu.

Ich hörte leise Schritte. Dann fühlte ich wie eine kalte Hand sich auf meine Stirn legte.

„Ich bringe denjenigen um der das angerichtet hat!" hörte ich eine wütende Stimme sagen. Es war Bella, ganz klar.

„Sie ist wieder wach." stellte eine noch eine andere männliche Stimme zu. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah in ein Paar goldene Augen. Ich rappelte mich hoch und pustete eine verlaufene Strähne weg.

Eine Mädchen mit Hüfte langen Roten Haaren lief elegant auf mich zu. Ihr rechte legte sich sanft auf meine linke Wange. Sie sah mir direkt in die Augen. Eine Träne bildete sich in ihrem linken Auge und sie fiel langsam ihre Wange hinunter.

„Du arme" flüsterte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Ich zieh immer die Arschkarte, nicht war?" fragte ich sie schwach lächelnd. Sie nickte traurig

Sie hielt mir ihre Hand hin.

„Hallo, ich bin Renesmee." Ich sah von ihrer Hand auf ihrem Gesicht. Ich beobachtete ihre Augenfarbe. Ein reines schokobraun. Bella's schokobraun.

„Gwendoyln." erwiderte ich. Mit meinen Fingerspitzen faste ich ihre Hand an. Sie lächelte.

Nun kam Bella auf mich zu und umarmte mich.

„SO und jetzt erzählst du uns warum du so ausgerastet bist."

„Uns?" fragte ich ungläubig. „ Ich würde es nur die erzählen!" sagte ich leicht empört.

„ Uns selbst wenn, die da ( sie zeigte auf die Personen) würden sowieso nicht gehen." sagte sie leicht gelanweilt.

„Du hast' s erkannt!" sagte ein gutgebauter Typ lachend. Mein Blick schweifte durch den Raum.

Schließlich seufzte ich.

„Na dann..." und so machten wir uns auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

„Also was passiert?So hab ich dich noch nie erlebt" fragte Bella interessiert. Sie setzte sich neben einem einem nicht schlecht aussehenden Mann. Er legte sein Arm um ihre Taille doch sie beachtete es nicht weiter. Also war er ihr Ehemann.

„Du weißt doch von diesem Gen der meine Familie trägt oder?" fragte ich. Sie nickte. Gut, dann wäre ein Teil schon geschafft.

„Ich habe dir damals doch gesagt das es Charlotte hatte."

„Ja, du hast ALLES gesagt was du darüber wusstest, und das war nicht wenig." antwortete sie.

„Ich habe das Gen. Grace ist nicht meine Mutter, sondern Lucy. Nickolas ist auch nicht mein Vater.

Es ist Paul, der Zeitreisende von den De Villiers." gab ich traurig zu. Es ist nicht das ich Lucy und Paul nicht liebte, ganz im Gegenteil! Ich musste mich nur daran gewöhnen. Bella' s Augen weiteten sich.

„Und mein Zeitreisepartner war Gideon de Villiers. Mein Cousin 5. Grades. Ich war mit ihm 2 Jahre zusammen. Wir haben verdammt viel zusammen erlebt. Ich meine nicht im Sinne von Vergnügungspark oder tolle Dates und so. Wir sind durch Leben und Tod gerannt." ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meine Hände. Die Erinnerungen schmerzten zu sehr.

„Erzähl weiter." forderte Bella. Ich schielte durch meine Finger. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

„Ich wurde fast umgebracht, und Gideon auch. Dieser durchgeknallte Graf von Saint Germain hat versucht unsterblich zu werden. Und das mit etwas barbarische Mittel. Ich hörte wie jemand die Luft einzog. Ich sah hoch und sah das es ein blonder Mann war. Ich sah ihn misstrauisch an und ich wandte mich wieder Bella zu.

„Ich besuchte meine Eltern die im Jahr 1912 lebten und wir schmiedeten Pläne mit ihnen um den Graf zu besiegen. Und das schafften wie Erfolgreich. Dann wurde alles wieder einigermaßen Still in meinem Leben. So verbrachte ich 2 ruhige Jahre. Bis ich vor 1 Woche Gideon knutschend mit Charlotte gefunden hab. Es hört sich zwar extrem Kindisch an aber es war das schlimmste was ich je gesehen hab. Sie standen da und sie haben sie die Luft ausgesaugt. Ich bin in mein Zimmer gerannt und ich habe meine BFF angerufen. Ich habe mein Koffer gepackt und habe Extremsport getrieben."

„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte mich Bella besorgt. Sie hatte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und sie starrte mich misstrauisch an.

„ Ich bin aus dem Fenster gesprungen." gab ich trocken zu. Ich sah an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck dass sie mich gleich anschreien wollte den sie holte schon nach Luft.

„ aber ich wusste dass die einzigen Personen die mir helfen konnte waren du und Rénee. Leslie, meine beste Freundin, buchte mir einen Flug nach Phönix. Gideon hatte bemerkt das ich es gesehen hatte. Er ist mir bis ins Flughafen gefolgt. Ich hab ihn schließlich abgehängt. Ich kam hierher und fand nur Rénee. Ich gab mein bestes um mich nicht der Verzweiflung hinzugeben. Ich hatte das geschafft. Bis gerade eben. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Keine Leslie, keine Rénee, kein Phill, keine Bella, kein Xemerius und kein Lucy und Paul. Niemand war da. Ich war ganz alleine." fügte ich schnell hinzu bevor sie schreien konnte. Ich sah auf die Decke und ich legte mich hin.

„Das...tut mir Leid..." sagte Bella leise. Sie war die Tränen nah. Ich stand auf und lief zu sie. Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meinen Händen. Eine leise Träne kullerte ihr bildhübsches Gesicht runter.

„Nein. Es muss mir Leid tun da ich so Naiv war um auf Gideon reinzufallen." ich drehte mich um und ging in Bella' s Zimmer. Ich stand am Kleiderschrank und ich zog mir was neues an. Ich band meine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz und ich lief hinunter zur Küche. Rénee hatten mir gesagt ich sollte mich wie zuhause fühlen und benehmen. Ich öffnete den Kühlschrank und ich nahm mir einen Jogurt. Ich war sowieso überrascht das ich überhaupt Hunger hatte. Ich nahm mir noch einen Löffel und ich tauchte ihn in dem weißen Jogurt. Dann stopfte ich mir den Löffel im Mund.

Ich bemerkte das Bella hinter mir stand.

„Ich hab dir nicht alles gesagt." gab ich zu.

„Dann sag es mir."

„Ich kann nicht."

„Warum?"

„Die Wände haben Ohren. Und deine Familie auch." sagte ich. Ich stopfte mir erneut einen Löffel im Mund.

„Na gut." meinte Bella. Ich drehte um und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie waren Pechschwarz. Okay das war Komisch. Und das nicht im Sinne von lustig.

„Deine Augen..." sagte ich. Diese weiteten sich und wandten den Blick ab.

Bella drehte sich um und stampfte wütend aus der Küche. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tss.." flüsterte ich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ich warf meine Jogurt packung weg. Dann ging ich in den Garten und ich legte mich auf einer Liege hin. Ich sonnte mich. Ich hatte total vergessen das die Familie von Bella hier war. Ich erinnerte mich erst als ich sanft an der Schulter gerüttelt wurde.

Ich schlug überrascht die Augen auf und sah mich um. Das erste was ich sah war der graue Himmel. Etwas ungewöhnlich für Phönix. Aber in den Nachrichten wurde berichtet das die nächsten 2 Wochen etwas grauer und sicheres Unwetter angesagt war. Wegen dem Klimawandel.

Das zweite was ich sah, war das Elfenhafte Gesicht von einem Mädchen. Nein. Ehr ein Teenie.

Sie hatte kurze schwarze Haare die ihr ab standen und goldene Augen.

„Hi, ich bin Alice Cullen! Aber wir sollten gleich reingehen, wir wollen nicht klitschnass werden und Wurzel schlagen!" sagte sie fröhlich. Etwas verwirrte richtete ich mich auf.

„Ja.. okay...stimmt... ich bin Gwendolyn Shepherd" murmelte ich verschlafen.

„Ich weiß! komm lass uns eine Tasse heiße Schokolade trinken und dann gehen wir aus!" rief sie fröhlich. Sie schnappte sich meine Hand, und sie zog mich in das große Haus.

„Aber bei diesem Wetter...?" fing ich an.

„Keine Wiederrede!" unterbrach sie mich. Wir kamen wieder im Wohnzimmer an. Ich seufzte resigniert. Es würde sowieso niemand auf mich hören, also was soll' s?

Alle fingen an sich vorzustellen.

„Hi. Ich bin jasper Hale." sagte ein junger Typ mit blonden Haaren und goldene Augen. Ich schüttelte seine Hand( die eiskalt war) und es ging weiter.

„Hi ich bin Rosalie Hale." knurrte eine große blonde ebenfalls mit einer goldenen Augenfarbe.

„Hey ich bin Gwendolyn..." murmelte ich immer noch verschlafen. Müde rieb ich meine Augen und Alice kwietschte(?) auf und rannte auf mich zu. Umarmte mich ganz feste und sagte dabei ganz laut:

„Oh mein GOTT wie süß!" ich keuchte ein unverständliches 'ich kriege kein Luft mehr' und sie ließ mich widerwillig los.

Dann kam ein Mann mit blonden Haaren auf mich zu und begrüßte mich.

„Hallo Gwendolyn, ich bin Carlisle Cullen. Wie geht es dir?" fragte er mich freundlich.

„Hallo Carlisle, mir geht 's scheiße. Mein Freund hat mich betrogen und ich ertrinke in ein schwarzes Loch. Würden sie sich da gut fühlen?" fragte ich zuckersüß. Er sah mich mitleidig an.

„Nein da hast du recht. Ich würde mich nicht gut fühlen." erwiderte er.

„Gut das hier jemand Verständnis hat." bedankte ich mich ihm.

Eine nett aussehende Frau lief auf mich zu und sie umarmte mich.

„Hallo ich Esme Cullen. Ich hoffe dir geht' s bald besser." sagte sie freundlich. Ich sah sie schon als große Schwester. Ihre langen Caramelbraunen Haare wehten leicht durch das geöffnete Fenster. Sie lächelte mich an. Ich lächelte schwach zurück.

„Danke, das hoffe ich auch." gab ich traurig zu. Ich fühlte mich voll fehl am Platz. Ich meine: warum muss ich im Unglück rollen. Mir passt der Platz mitleideregendes Wesen nicht.

Esme ging zurück zu Carlisle und nahm seine Hand. Dann kam der gutgebaute Typ von Vorhin auf mich zu.

„Hey ich bin Emmet! Ich hoffe wir werden gute freunde!" Er zwinkerte mir freundlich zu.

„Jup. Ich bin Gwendolyn."

„Ich weiß!"

„Na dann..." ich wandte mich den Cullens und Hales zu.

„Ähm... könnt ihr mich gwen oder gwenny nennen? Gwendolyn klingt so altmodisch!" sagte ich leise.

„Klar!" rief Alice hocherfreut. Wow, die war aber Dauer happy, dachte ich still.

Bella' s Ehemann lächelte kaum bemerkbar und er machte ein Paar Schritte auf mich zu.

„Hi ich bin Edward Cullen, erfreut dich kennen zu lernen." sagte er. Edward starrte auf einem Punkt über meine Schulter.

„Hi ich bin Gwendolyn. Glückwunsch das du eine Traumfrau wie Bella gekriegt hast." gratulierte ich ihm. Er nickte lächelnd und er schüttelte meine Hand. Aha... Gute Manieren hatte er schon.

„Und uns kennst du ja schon, also wird es kaum was bringen uns vorzustellen." sagte Bella lächelnd während sie auf Rénnesme, Alice und sich zeigte. Ich lächelte schwach zurück.

„Ja stimmt."

„Sag gwen.?"

„Ja?"

„Wer ist eigendlich(?) Xemerius?" fragte Bella neugierig.

„Das ist ein Wasserspeier Dämon. Ich hab ihn in einer Kirche in London kennengelernt." ich schüttelte mich bei der Erinnerung.

„London? Ich dachte du wohnst in Durham." sagte sie etwas überrascht und verwirrt.

„Ich wohnte in Durham. Bis zu Dad' s tot. Wir sind dann zu Lady Arista nach London gezogen." erklärte ich ihr ruhig.

„Oh." war das einzige was sie von sich gab. Sie musste sich an der Nachricht gewöhnen das Nickolas tot war.

„So genug geplaudert! Lasst uns unsere reizende Gwen auf andere Gedanken bringen!" Alice sprang von einem Fuß zum anderen.

„Was..? Aber ich..." doch ich konnte nicht zu ende sprechen da mich Alice am Arm packte und mich hinter sich her schleifte. Bella lief uns hinterher, und Rosalie ging mit gehobenen Hauptes vor uns hin. Und Dann drückte Alice mich auf einem Stuhl.

„Jetzt machen wir dich ganz schick!" sagte sie aufgeregt. Bella sah mich gespielt mitleidig an. Dann lächelte sie schadenfroh und sie sagte:

„Sry gwen, aber ich hatte es schon hinter mir."

Was sollte das heißen?!


	5. Chapter 5

„Hier!" Alice drückt mir ein großes Karton in der Hand.

„Was soll ich damit?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Na anziehen, dümmerchen!" lachte Rosalie. Sie war etwas freundlicher geworden. Vielleicht lag es daran das Bella ein ernstes Wort mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht auch weil ich ihr klar gemacht hab das ich nichts von Emmet will.

Ich öffnete das Karton und ich entdeckte ein absolutes Traum. Es war ein Bodenlanges schwarzes Kleid. Im Karton fand ich noch rote Pumps die ich gleich anprobierte. Ich konnte normal damit laufen, da ich schon wegen des Abschlussalls Übung hatte. Ich machte ein Paar Schritte mit den hohen Pumps und stellte fest das sie genau meine Schuhgröße hatten.

„Cool, wir müssen dir das laufen nicht beibringen!" Alice betrachtete mich nachdenklich.

„Zieh dich um!" befahl mir Rose(Rosalie). Seufzend griff ich nach dem Kleid. Ich legte es auf das Bett und ich streifte mir mein einfaches Sommerkleid fiel auf dem Boden und ich nahm das Abendkleid erneut in den Händen. Ich ließ es über mein Kopf fallen.

„Es steht dir wie angegossen!" rief Alice. Sie hatten mich schon geschminkt und frisiert. Meine Nägel hatten sie auch nicht ausgelassen. Wie Pro' s hatten sie sich gleichzeitig fertig gemacht und sie sahen alle traumhaft aus. Mir war nicht nach ausgehen zumute. Ich wollte auf dem Sofa gammeln und Löcher in die Luft starren. Wie immer halt.

„Darf ich hier bleiben?" jammerte ich entsetzt.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!" riefen Rose und Alice gleichzeitig.

„Warum nicht? Ich will nicht rausgehen."

„Du willst doch nicht etwa dein Unglück schlimmer machen, oder?" fragte mich Bell' s erschrocken. Da hatte sie Recht.

„Na gut... ich komm mit." gab ich schließlich auf. Es kam mir so vor als würde ich Rose und Alice seit Ewigkeiten kennen. Sie gaben mir einfach das Gefühl von Sicherheit.

„So, das hätten wir geschafft. Wo gehen die Jungs hin?" Rose hatte sich zu Bell' s umgedreht.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie wollten auch feiern gehen. Aber wo weiß ich nicht." erwiderte diese.

„Oh, okay."

Wir gingen nach draußen und stiegen in einem protzigen Auto ein. Ich war die ganze Fahrt über Still. Ich hatte schon elapsiert also konnte ich mich nicht da Raus reden.

„Warum lässt du das alles über dich gefallen?" fragte mich Rose neugierig.

„Was lass ich über mich gefallen?" fragte ich verwirrte. Sie hatte mich aus meinen depressiven Gedanken geholt und ich blickte verwirrt um mich.

„Warum lässt du dich von der Liebeskummer unterdrücken?"

„Ich kann nicht ohne ihn. Er war das wichtigste für mich." gab ich traurig zu. Aber es kam mir alles so... Falsch vor. Warum rollte ich mich im Unglück?

„Nein. Er WAR das wichtigste. Genieße dein Leben. Es gibt nicht schöneres als das Leben." ich sah sie mit großen Augen an. Stimmt... verdammt sie hatte recht! Erschrocken sprang ich auf... Warum ließ ich es über mich hergehen. Ich hatte auch über den Tot nachgedacht. Aber Es kam mir so vor als ob etwas, das nicht zu mir gehörte, nicht wollte das ich Lebensfreude hatte. Ich erinnerte mich wage an die Worte des Grafen: Ich werde dir dir mehr Grunde geben um dein Leben zu beenden!

Ich hörte seine hysterische Stimme durch mein Kopf hallen. Ich ballte mein Hände zu Fäusten. Ich beherrschte mich. Ich dürfte jetzt nicht ausrasten.

„Gwen? Was ist los?" fragte mich Bella besorgt.

„Ich war nicht diejenige die mich gezwungen hat mich zu verzweifeln." sagte ich ruhig.

Sie hob einen Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wer war es dann?" fragte sie mich etwas verwirrt.

„Es war der Graf von Saint Germain. ER wollte mich besudeln!ER wollte mich tot sehen!ER wollte das ich mehr Gründe hätte zu sterben. ES IST ALLES NUR SEINE SCHULD!" schrie ich durch das Auto. Mittlerweile waren wir angekommen. Die 3 Cullens waren still.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Rose vorsichtig. Sie wollte mich anscheint nicht reizen.

„Das was ich gesagt habe. Er ist an allem Schuld. Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr traurig. Jetzt bin ich wütend!" versuchte ich ruhig zu sagen. Es gelang mir einigermaßen aber ich schnaubte immer noch extrem wütend. Ich musste mich jetzt nur noch ablenken.

Wir stiegen aus dem Auto und ich merkte das es langsam Dämmerte.

„Wir müssen noch Rénee sagen das wir weg sind!" sagte ich besorgt. Ich wollte nicht das sie angst bekäme oder so.

„Keine Sorge. Esme und Réneesme sind geblieben. Und falls sie es vergessen haben, hängt ein Zettel am Kühlschrank." Bella schmunzelte leicht.

„Achso.." beruhigte ich mich. Wir traten in einem großen Club und ich wurde sofort von allen Seiten gezogen.

„Viel spaß noch!" rief Alice laut. Dann tanzte sie auch schon weg. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Teenie das nichts außer Feiern im Kopf hatte. Jedoch ließ ich mich von der Melodie des Liedes gleiten und ich tanzte mit mehreren Jungs. Völlig erschöpft marschierte ich Richtung Bar doch mein Weg wurde abgeschnitten.

„Hey Süße! ich hab dich ein weile beobachtet und mir ist aufgefallen das ich dich hier noch nie gesehen hab! Wie heißt du?" schrie eine raue Stimme in meinem Ohr. 2 Starke Arm legten sich um mein Bauch und ich roch das starke Männliche Eaux de Cologne von einem Mann.

Ich drehte mich um und sah geradewegs in das Gesicht von einem Gutaussehenden Mann.

„Wer ich bin geht dich gar nichts an und lass mich los, sonst trete ich dir so dolle in dir Eier, das das eine Woche lang Soprano bleibst." zickte ich ihn an. Ich hatte kein Bock auf unnötiges geflirte.

„Oh, nicht nur Hübsch ist sie, sondern auch Temperamentvoll!" sagte er schmunzelnd. Okay das reichte mir jetzt. Ich hatte echt kein Bock auf den Scheiß! Ich trat ihm wütend so hart ich konnte in seine Weichteile und er sank keuchend zu Boden. Um uns bildete sich ein kleiner Kreis und die Musik wurde leiser gedreht.

„Du...KLEINE SCHLAMPE!" machte er mich an.

„Du hast es dir nicht anders verdient. Ich wette du wolltest mich sowieso nur vögeln und dann in einer Ecke liegen lassen."gab ich zurück.

„Und außerdem: siehst du nicht das ich nicht in Stimmung bin? Bist du blind?!" kopfschüttelnd bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch die Menge. Eine klatschten. Jetzt fehlte nur noch eine Sachen.

Ich warf meine Haare in den Nacken und ich stolzierte Charlotte-like zur Bar. Wenigstens machte mich diesmal keiner an.

Dort fand ich eine lächelnde Rose, eine lachende Alice und eine Kopfschüttelnde Bella. Grimmig ging ich aus sie zu, und setzte mich auf einen hohen Hocker.

„das hast du echt... Toll gemacht!" jetzt schüttelte sich Alice regelrecht vor lachen.

„Wie gesagt: Er hatte es nicht anders verdient!" gab ich lächelnd von mir. Wir unterhielten uns noch ein wenig. Plötzlich hörte ich einen Kampfschrei hinter mir ertönen. Ich drehte mich um und sah ein Mann auf mich zu rennen. Ah. Der von vorhin. Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. Ich stand auf und knallte ihm eine mitten ins Gesicht. Da er noch Anlauf hatte, machte es ein hässliches Knacken und er fiel auf dem Boden.

„Ich zeig... dich an!" sagte er mir wütend. Oh. Ich hatte ihm die Nase gebrochen. Er bedeckte diese mit der linken Hand. Mit der anderen zeigte er wütend auf mich.

„und wenn du mich anzeigen würdest. Mir ist es egal. Außerdem war es sowieso nur Selbstverteidigung. Wenn du mich anzeigen würdest, dann müsstest DU die Geldstrafe zahlen." sagte ich gelangweilt. Dann drehte ich mich um, bezahlte mein Drink und ich trat aus dem Club.

Die Frische Luft tat mir gut. Drinnen war es so atmete tief ein. Ich wurde an der Schulter gefasst und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Keine Angst! ich bin' s" hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme sagen. Ich drehte mich und sah in das engelhafte Gesicht von Jasper.

„Oh... tut mir leid.. ich bin etwas paranoid geworden seit dem was vor 2 Jahren passiert ist..." murmelte ich. Er nickte.

„Aber was machst du hier?" fragte ich interessiert.

„Wir waren auch hier. Dann haben wir deinen Theater mitbekommen." er grinste.

„Oh.." peinlich berührt starrte ich auf dem Boden. Ich merkte wie mir das Blut in den Wangen schoss. Ich drehte mich um damit Jasper es nicht sehen konnte. Und ich zuckte erneut zusammen weil Alice direkt hinter mir gestanden hatte. Und ich hatte es nicht bemerkt.

„Oh..hey.." sagte ich verlegen. Besorgt musterte sie meine Hand.

„Bist du verletzt?" fragte sie mich.

„Was?.. Oh, nein ich bin nicht verletzt. Durch mein Training bin ich anscheint taffer geworden.." ich stellte das mehr fest, als sie zu beruhigen. Ich hatte von der Loge 2 Jahre lang ein Extremtraining genossen. Naja... von genießen war hier nicht die Rede. Aber durch mein Intensivtraining wusste ich jetzt genauso viel wie Charlotte und Gideon zusammen.

Was schon lustig war.

„Der Typ ist heulend auf Klo gerannt." sagte Emmet schadenfroh als er sich zu uns gesellte.

Daraufhin musst eich lachen.

Es war schon ein Komischer Tag geworden. Aber positiv auf jeden Fall!


	6. Chapter 6

Bis jetzt waren ein Paar Tage vergangen. Die Cullens hatten es geschafft mich aufzumuntern, wenn Mann es so nennen kann. Ich war wieder die alte, faule und optimistische Gwendolyn Shepherd von vorher. Die die nicht in das ganze Zeitreisekram verwickelt war. Ich war wieder einigermaßen glücklich. Alice und Bella wollten nicht von meiner Seite weichen. Edward war sehr freundlich und Jasper gab mir ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Bei Rose und Emmet konnte ich nur lachen. Er machte sich über das Sex-leben von Bella und Edward lustig. Daraufhin schlug Rose ihn irgendwie und ich musste lachen. Ich war echt erleichtert nicht mehr so sein wie vor ein Paar Tagen. Obwohl ich manchmal noch Albträume hatte. Aber mir ging es wieder fast besser. Heute war ein grauer Tag und kein einziger Sonnenschein konnte sich auch nur durch die Kilometer dicken Wolken schleichen.

So war es auch schon seit ein Paar Tagen. Aber es störte mich nicht wirklich. Ich befand mich gerade in Bella's alten Zimmer. Ich drehte mich um und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Ich ging nach allem was passiert war seit ein Paar Tagen zur Schule. Dort wurde ich als Gwendolyn Swan angemeldet. Aus Sicherheit. Die Loge hatte ja überall ihre Finger im Spiel.

Ich zog mir eine dunkelblaue Röhrerjeans an. Dazu ein weiße durchsichtige Bluse. Drunter konnte man mein schwarzes BH sehen. Aber das trug man so, also war es kein Problem. Ich zog mir noch ein Paar hochhackige schwarze Sandalen an und dazu noch weiße Feder-Ohrringe. Ich hüpfte die Treppe hinunter und lief geradeaus ins Wohnzimmer wo schon die Cullens warteten. Ich gegrüßte sie lächelnd und wir sanken in einem ernsten Gespräch. Die Loge.

„Du hast uns nicht klar eindeutig gesagt."

„Was meinst du?" fragte ich Carlisle verwirrt.

„Was hat die Loge mit dir gemacht." antwortete Edward ernst.

„Muss das jetzt sein?" fragte ich mit gespielt weinerlicher Stimme.

„Ja!" antworteten Carlisle und Bella aus einem Munde.

„Na gut.. Sie haben mir nichts gefährliches getan. Okay, abgesehen ich bin fast auf ein Paar ihrer 'ach so wichtigen' Missionen gestorben. Aber so schlimm war es nicht" sagte ich ironisch. In Esme's Augen blitze entsetzten auf.

„Was haben sie dir noch getan?" fragte mich Ihr Ehemann. Er sah nicht gerade erfreut aus.

„Sie nahmen mir Täglich Blut ab. Aber das muss ich selbst noch machen." gab ich noch hinzu.

„Weswegen?" fragte mich Rose diesmal.

„Weil ich sonst nicht sicher elapsieren kann." antwortete ich gelassen. Ich sah auf die Uhr.

„Oh, Mist!" rief ich aufegracht.

„Was ist los?" fragte mich Bella verwirrt.

„Ich komm zu Spät!" Ich rannte aus dem Haus und machte nochmal kehr da ich meine Tasche vergessen hatte. Ich rannte erneut in das Haus und traf Emmet auf dem Weg. Er schmiss mir seine Schlüssel zu, die ich stolpernd auffing. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an.

„Nimm meinen Wagen." forderte er mich auf. Ich hatte schon meine Führerschein, also war es nicht schlimm.

„Okay, danke!" rief ich ihm noch zu. Ich schmiss mir meine Tasche um den Rücken und ich suchte nach Emm' s Auto. Nachdem ich das Auto piepen ließ, fand ich ihn und ich sprang regelrecht auf das Fahrersitz. Ich startete den Wagen und ich gab so viel Gas wie ich konnte. Ich überfuhr 2 Rote Ampeln. Dann schaute ich wieder auf die Uhr. Das Glück stand auf meiner auf meiner Seite. Noch 15 Minuten bis zum Klingeln. Ich verlangsamte mein Fahrstil und ich atmete erleichtert auf. Ich bog um die Ecke und sah einen roten Ferrari auf dem Jeep zurasen indem ich saß Ich bremste mit aller Kraft und es Krachte in mir rein. Ich nahm nicht mehr wahr. Abgesehen von einer Explosion.

Dann verschwamm meine Sicht und alles wurde schwarz.

Bin ich jetzt endgültig gestorben? Fragte ich mich leise. Nein. Ich fühlte den Schmerz. Es war zu stark. Ich wollte mich beherrschen doch ich brüllte laut auf. Ich öffnete meine Augen und Blickte in das verheulte Gesicht von Bella. Eine ihrer warmen Tränen fiel au meine Wange. Ich schrie erneut auf.

„OH MEIN GOTT! CRALISLE?!" schrie Bell's. Sie weinte nur noch stärker.

„Beruhige dich bella." sagte er ihr verzweifelt. Wie waren sie hergekommen? Kein Mensch hätte meinem Tempo folgen können.

„Sie wir sterben!" rief Bella aufgebracht. Ich schrie mir jetzt meine Seele aus dem Leib. Es tat einfach so weh!

„HILFE!" schrie ich. Ich hatte für ein Paar Sekunden meine Unsterblichkeit vergessen

„CRALISLE!" schrie Bella verzweifelt. Dieser nahm tief Luft ein und wandte sich mir zu.

„Gwendolyn, ich werde dir helfen. Aber es wird schmerzen(lol es reimt sich :D)" sagte er mir ruhig.

Er nahm mich in seine Arme und sah Bella fragend an. Diese nickte schluchzend. Carlisle hob mich etwas höher an und er vergrub seine Nase in meinem Nacken. Dann fing er an an meinem Hals zu saugen und etwas kaltes und spitzes vergrub sich in meine Haut. Es war so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Als ob etwas aus mir gesaugt wurde. Plötzlich fing ich an zu schreien. Da wo er mich gebissen hatte brannte und schmerzte. Ich brüllte und schrie. Ich sah nur noch einen roten Schleier meine Sicht verdecken. Dann sah ich ein großes Feuer. Ich fühlte Blicke auf mich ruhen und das Letzte was ich sah war Gideon's Gesicht. Ich wusste das es ein Halluzination war. Wie denn sonst?

Gideon' s Sicht:

Es waren Mittlerweile 2 Wochen vergangen seitdem Gwenny verschwunden war. Alle sahen mich abschätzend an. Keiner sprach mit mit mir. Wenn ja, dann nur um mich anzuschreien. Alle hatten Gwendolyn im Herz geschlossen. Ich fühlte mich in einer Art Trance. Ich wusste nicht was damals in mir gefahren war. Ich wusste nur das ich meinen Körper und Geist nicht mehr im Griff hatte. Ich musste ständig an gwenny' s Blick denken. Es war so verletzt und wütend gewesen das ich schon fast angst davor hatte. Raphael war zutiefst enttäuscht zu Falk gezogen und Leslie würdigte mich keines Blickes. Ich hatte niemanden. Das alles nur wegen Charlotte. Diese versuchte mich zu verführen doch niemand konnte mein Schatz ersetzten. Ich lag auf meinem Bett und wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als mein Handy klingelte. Fluchend schaute ich auf mein Bildschirm. Ich hoffte das es nicht Charlotte war. Aber da stand ' Grace ( 3 Mutter)' überrascht ging ich ran.

„Gideon hier"

„GIDEON!" schrie sie verheult in den Hörer ich hielt mein Handy ein Paar Centimeter von mir entfernt um keinen Hörsturz zu kriegen.

„Was ist los Grace? Warum weinst du?" fragte ich neugierig.

„MEINE GWENNY!" schrie sie erneut.

„Was ist mit Gwenn? Habt ihr sie gefunden?!" machte ich mir Hoffnungen. Wenn sie da war würde ich ihr Alles erklären können.

„GEFUNDEN SCHON! ABER SIE HATTE EIN UNFALL!" brüllte Grace.

„Oh mein Gott! WO IST SIE?!" schrie ich panisch. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! nein! Bitte nicht! eine Träne kullerte meine rechte Wange hinunter.

„sie ist in Phönix, bei einer guten Freundin von mir gewesen. Diese hat gerade eben angerufen und hat uns mitgeteilt das gwenny auf dem Weg zur Schule einen Autounfall hatte!" Grace hatte sich beruhigt. Aber nur ein wenig. Ich sprang auf und schmiss mir einen T-Shirt über. Ich schlüpfte noch in meine blauen Chuks und ich rannte aus meiner Wohnung.

„Ich muss sofort nach Phönix!" sagte ich ihr ernst. Sie schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

„Na gut, Falk hat ein Ticket gebucht, er wartete auf dich im Flughafen!"

Ich legte ohne mich zu verabschieden auf. Ich rannte auf meinem Mini zu und ich sauste durch London. Ich gab kein Acht auf den Verkehr. Alles was zählte war Meine Gwenny.

Nach 10 Minuten kam ich am Flughafen an. Ich rannte in das große Gebeude und rannte zu Falk der mich am Schalter erwartete. Er drückte mir einen Ticket in der an und ich stieg in meinen Flug.

Es dauerte viel zu lange. Meinem Geschmack nach. Ich konnte nicht einschlafen und ich wurde von den Frauen die um mir saßen begaft. Nach 5 Stunden kamen wir endlich an. Falk hatte mir noch die Adresse, den Namen und die Telefon Nummer von dieser Frau gegeben. Sie hieß Rénee Swan. Ich rief einen Taxi und ich ließ mich zu der Oliverstreet 75. Ich bezahlte noch schnell und ich sprang aus dem Wagen. Ich rannte auf die große 75 zu. Ich klingelte im Sturm und eine große Frau mit langen blonden Welligen Haaren öffnete die Tür.

„Lebt hier Gwendolyn Shepherd?" fragte ich außer Atem. Mann konnte es verstehen, wenn man bedenkt das ich nur rum gerannt bin.

„Wer sind sie?" giftete sie gleich los. Wow, die war echt mies gelaunt. Ein kleineres Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren tauchte auf.

„Lass ihn. Es ist DER Gideon De Villiers, ich habe es gesehen." sagte sie zu der großen. Die blonde erdolchte mich mit ihren Blicken doch sie ließ mich widerwillig durch. Sie lief in die Mitte des Hauses. Auf dem Boden lag Gwendoyln. Sie sah total tot aus. Ich klatschte meine linke Hand gegen mein Mund und ich versuchte nicht zu schreien.

„Bist du Gideon de Villiers?" fragte mich ein Frau mit langen braunen Haaren. Ich nickte vorsichtig. Wütend schmiss sie sich auf mich. Ich fiel auf den Rücken. Die Frau presste ihr Hände gegen meinen Hals.

„Weißt du was du ihr angetan hast?!" schrie sie mich zornig an.

„Bella!" schrie ein Mann mit blonden Haaren. Sie verstummte und ließ mich los. Ein Mann mit bronzefarbenden Haaren kam auf sie zugelaufen und er legte ihr einen Kuss in den Haaren.

Sie beruhigte sich aber sie warf mir immer noch tödlich Blicke zu.

Gwenny's Leiche zuckte. Sie öffnete ihr Augen. Sie rappelte sich auf und sah sich um. Ihre Augen leuchteten Klarer als je zuvor. Sie warf jedem einen verwirrten Blick zu. Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf mich. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelte von Verwirrt, zu Traurig und dann zu total wütend.

„Was... hat ER HIER ZU SUCHEN?!" schrie sie durch das ganze Haus. Ein andere Mann ging auf sie zu und blieb vor sie stehen. Gwenny beruhigte sich wieder.

„Gwenn.. Es tut mir Leid.. ich..." sie unterbrach mich.

„ RAUS!" fuhr sie mich an. Jetzt wurde ich wütend.

„RAUS, SAGTE ICH!" schrie sie erneut. Sie blitze mich wütend an.

„Nein ich werde nicht gehen. Ich muss was mit dir Besprechen.."

„Lass ihn, er wurde von Grace und Falk geschickt." sagte das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren.

Dankbar drehte ich mich zu ihr um aber sie sah mich nur abschätzend an. Alle im Raum warfen mir feindlich, giftige und tödliche Blicke zu.

„Na gut.." sie gab auf. Als sie aufstand fiel mir auf das ihr Kleidung halb zerfetzt war. Sie Blickte zu sich hinunter und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie ging zur Treppe. Gwenny stieg elegant die Treppen hoch und sie verschwand.

„So, nun zu uns Freundchen" sagte die Frau die mir an die Gurgel gesprungen war.

„Was soll mit uns sein?" fragte ich so arrogant wie möglich. Der Mann neben ihr knurrte.

„ Wir wollen doch hoffen das du sie nicht verletzten willst, den für uns ist sie wie eine Schwester" sagte er. Ich sah ihn an. Für mich war sie das wichtigste der ganzen Welt.

„Das will ich nicht. Ich würde sie niemals freiwillig verletzten." sagte ich ehrlich.

Die Frau lachte. Was war den hier so lustig?

„Und was war es dann mit Charlotte?" fragte sie ironisch. Woher wusste sie das mit Charlotte?

„Wie ich schon sagte: ich wurde es niemals **freiwillig** machen." das freiwillig betonte ich ganz dolle.

„Soll das heißen das sie dich dazu gezwungen hat?" fragte der erste blonde Mann. Ich verneinte.

„Nicht sie war es."

„Wer war es dann?" fragte er mich.

„Es war der Graf von saint Germain." sagte der Mann mit den bronze Haaren.


	7. Wichtige Anmerkung

Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, weiß ich gar nicht warum ich die letzten Kapitel hochgeladen habe. Ich kriege beinah Anfälle wenn ich mir meine Texte wieder durchlese. Bitte versteht, dass ich gar nicht weiß warum ich so ein Schrott geschrieben habe. Die Kapitel sind vor Jahren entstanden (Sorry war zu faul um etwas veröffentlichen ^^'), und damals war ich einfach zu aufgeregt um mir meine Werke anzusehen.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, ich finde meine Texte Scheiße und werde sie ab jetzt wieder bearbeiten. Es wird also noch mal dauern bis ich irgendwann wieder etwas hochlade.

Entschuldigt bitte meine späte Meldung, und habt bitte Verständnis für die abscheuliche Natur dieser schlechten Geschichte.

Pruedence

PS: Sollte Irgendjemand interessiert sein, diese Geschichte mit mir zu schreiben, oder die einzelnen Kapitel zu korrigieren, also generell Beta lesen, bitte ich euch mich anzuschreiben.


End file.
